planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Issue 6
Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Issue 6 is the sixth and final issue in a six part series published by BOOM! Studios, detailing the gap between the films Rise of the Planet of the Apes and Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Synopsis Final Issue! Koba and Pope come face-to-face. In this ultimate fight for dominance, Koba will learn that sometimes Caesar doesn’t know what is best for all apes. Malcolm, in a race against time, must find a way to reunite mother and son before it’s too late. Nothing could have prepared him for the horrors he has faced, but the little fight left in him will make sure the time he has left counts. Plot Apes’ perspective: '' A lone lion watches the battle between the apes, never looking away from the carnage until Pope bangs against its cage. Wiping blood from his nose, Pope asks Koba if he plans to bring him back to Caesar for punishment, but Koba told him Caesar’s orders were to not bring Pope back as he positions his spear for a killing blow. Pope berates Koba, stating he’s the same as Caesar to distract him as Rex prepares to jump from a fence. Pope calls Koba a coward as Rex leaps from the fence. Before Koba could react, Rex’s spear slices Koba’s trapezius, making him disoriented from the pain long enough for Pope to gain the upper hand. Pope grabs Koba by his head and questions his reason for fighting to save the inferior primal apes, pointing to Rex and the leashed ape. He tells Koba to return to Caesar, that he’s coming for him. Pope continues to berate Koba as he strangles him, calling him weak like Caesar and humans. While he strangles him, the leashed ape summons all his strength to tear the leash from his neck and lunge at Pope, brutally beating him while Koba crawls away. Rex attempts to assist Pope, but Koba reaches for a spear and jams it in Rex’s leg. Koba rises, telling Rex the punishment for betraying Caesar by thrusting his spear into Rex’s torso, killing him. Koba turns to the formerly leashed ape as he continues his savagery assault on Pope, telling him to stop. The ape walks to Koba, extending his bloodied hands to the bonobo. The assault broke Pope down, forcing him to whimper and plead for no more assaults. Koba grabs Popes’ head, dragging him to the center of the zoo as the apes from both troops continue their assault. Koba states he’s not like humans or Caesar. He is who he is and jams his spear into Pope’s neck, killing him while making the apes cease their attacks. As Pope’s body fell, Koba yells at his followers to never return to the Ape Village. He then allows the primal and caged apes to come with him and his troop to their home. At night, Caesar commends a recuperating Koba for his actions. He states apes must build their future for peace, not plunge into war. He asks Koba about any other information during his journey. Koba remembered the humans locked in cells, but dismissed it as nothing. Caesar and Koba grab each other’s under arms. As Cesar prepares to leave, Koba tells him he didn’t like killing Pope and Rex, stating apes should not kill apes. Caesar watches over his tribe, reflecting on how sacrifice is essential to their survival, how they must be selfless and possess hope for good. He observes Maurice teaching a new rule to apes: “Apes not kill Apes”. Caesar also points out how home and family are always changing. Koba watches the campfire as he recuperates in his dwelling, resentment against Caesar building inside of him. Tinker watches Rocket play with Ash as Caesar states the apes survive, protect themselves and love in this broken world, hoping they will not sacrifice too much. Cornelia approaches Caesar by the moonlight, placing his hand on her stomach. Pondering over his soon-to-be child, Caesar hopes the sacrifices that will come help create a better future for the apes, a future without sacrifice. He hopes for a future of peace as he and Cornelia watch over the apes, preparing for a new dawn. ''Humans' perspective: Back at the camp, Malcolm sits by a fence, still dismayed from Rita’s decision to tell Alexander about her condition until Amber snapped him out of it. Amber joins him, applauding him and his wife for helping her and Shavers rescue as many people as they could from the marauders. Malcolm states he’s happy but not at this moment. Amber asks him if Alexander will be okay from what has transpired, but Malcolm doesn’t know and tells her he’s heading to Austin with his wife for the cure, but plans to come back to honor his deal. Frustrated, Amber comes clean and told Malcolm the marauders are member of the CDC, their job was to gather people as test subjects in order to create a cure for the Simian Flu. She was one of the members who escaped from a facility in New Orleans; here Malcolm surmised there was another one in Austin, and the rumors of the cure were false. Distraught, Amber tells Malcolm his wife can’t be saved. At the infirmary Alexander sits by his father, asking him if he’ll be able to save his mother. Keeping the truth from him, Malcolm said he’ll do everything he can to save her. Rita hears him from the corner, putting on a façade to conceal her sorrow as she embraces them with happiness. She tells them to sleep and tells Alexander how much he’s grown. Malcolm asks her is she’s alright, and she assures him she’s fine. He then states Shavers and his group are heading out tomorrow, leaving them enough time to leave. As Malcolm and Alexander sleep, Rita gathers a few essentials and heads outside, wiping her nose. She heads for the gate until Shavers spotted her. Shavers demanded to know where Rita’s headed, and she attempts to lie, but he deduced she’s leaving. She drops the façade and comes clean, telling Shavers she plans to leave in order to keep Malcolm and their son safe. Shavers commend her and promises her he’ll look after them as he watches her walk pass the gate and into the darkness. In the morning, Malcolm approaches Shavers’ tent, telling him Rita has gone missing before Shavers calms him down. Malcolm repeats Rita’s disappearance until Shavers told his she left, as he’s sick of lying. Malcolm’s shock turns to surprise and disbelief as Shavers explains during his time in captivity with the CDC. He recalls how he was separated from his wife, how he escaped to find her dosed with the Simian Flu and how it haunted him from then on. Malcolm turns to Alexander, pondering how he’ll get him through Rita’s absence. Shavers assures him the only way to get through it is together as Malcolm and Alexander hug each other. Rita wanders the road day and night, waiting for her inevitable death to come. Characters Apes * Pope * Koba * Rex * Caesar * Maurice * Rocket * Tinker * Ash * Cornelia Humans * Malcolm * Rita * Alexander * Shavers * Amber Gallery DPOTA06 pg1.jpg DPOTA06 pg2.jpg DPOTA06 pg3.jpg DPOTA06 pg4.jpg DPOTA06 pg5.jpg Notes More to come... Trivia More to come... Category:Comic Books Category:Stubs Category:Boom! Studios